Gallagher Girls meet Blackthorne Boys
by zammiexxgallaghergirlxoxo
Summary: Set instead of CMHHTS My first fanfiction I know it's been done before but basically the Gallagher girls go to Blackthorne instead of them coming to them. Disclaimer: I own my name but sadly :( don't own Gallagher Girls or the characters but Ally Carter is lucky because she owns them.
1. Chapter 1

**Gallagher Girls meet Blackthorne Boys**

 **Set instead of CMHHTS My first fanfiction I know it's been done before but basically the Gallagher girls go to Blackthorne instead of them coming to them.**

 **Disclaimer:** I own my name but sadly :( don't own Gallagher Girls or the characters but Ally Carter is lucky because she owns them.

 **Chapter 1**

If you're reading this you probably have a level 4 or more CIA clearance. If not stop reading. Anyway my name is Cameron Morgan most call me Cammie, I go to Gallagher Girls Academy for Exceptional Young Women. But it's really a school for spies our school is in Roseville, Virginia everyone in Roseville thinks it's a school for snobby rich girls. If only they knew the truth. I went out with civilian last semester. Josh was sweet, kind and caring but he was still a civilian. At the end of the semester Josh crashed my CoveOps assessment and had to great mind erasing tea and only remember me lying to him at which school I went to and breaking his heart.

My mom Racheal Morgan one of the best is Headmistress at Gallagher. Everyone thinks just because she the Headmistress and my mom that I know all the secrets. I know all the secrets but that has nothing to do with mom it's because I'm a good spy ever heard of the Chameleon the best spy ever not to brag but that's me. The girl who successfully tailed her when she was eight through the mall trying to find out what she was getting for Christmas. My dad Matthew Morgan the best spy ever is MIA probably KIA when I was twelve. His best friend, my god father Joe Solomon a spy nearly as good as my dad, teaches CoveOps at Gallagher and Blackthorne our brother school which I'm not meant to know about or the exchange that is happening tomorrow. But hey they don't call me the Chameleon for nothing.

My Aunt Abby another great spies is like teenage girl and is there when you want to talk that's why I love her. My roommate and best friend wait no… my sisters are Elizabeth Sutton but she likes to be called Liz, she has blonde hair and blue eyes is seriously skinny and weighs less than 100 pounds. She's the smartest person I know (and I know a lot of smart people) is probably gonna be the next Einstein and she loves to crack CIA codes for fun. Next is Rebecca Baxter call her that and you will end up in the middle of Egypt with missing limbs. She has dark hair, glowing caramel skin and brown eyes, she's first non-American Gallagher girl and she end up that way by being nice so don't under estimate her. Bex is the best at P&E and only some teachers and I can beat her, she's very stubborn and a bit of a drama queen but I love her anyway. Last but definitely not least is Macey McHenry (yes the senators daughter) the fashionista and boy expert. She has black shiny hair, diamond nose stud and bright blue eyes. Macey was once shopping in New York and got asked to be the cover of Vogue. Macey started in sophomore year mainly because she is the descendent of the school Gillian Gallagher and because she is a natural spy. She had to start with the eighth grades but with all our help and being a great spy she has now caught with rest with.

 **\- TIME SKIP -**

Right now me, Bex, Macey and Liz were on walkin to the Grand Hall but It was more like running, We got there and 6.8 seconds to spare, I was that today it was English-American. We got our food and sat at our usual table with the rest of the junior class. As I sat down Tina the school gossip asked me "Cammie my sources tell me you and Mr Solomon went to Dubai and stopped some Russian drug dealers". I replied with the usual "No Tina I didn't everyone including you know I go to Nebraska and stay with my grandparents at their farm. "My sources never lie" instead of replying Bex interrupted us "Tina your bloody sources are wrong, Now shut the bloody hell up Mrs Morgan has an important announcement. **(A.N. Sorry for the awful spelling really bad at English but love reading)** My mom stood at the podium and kept talking about the normal school announcement but right at the end she had an important "Girls what I am about to tell you cannot leave this room. As you know our school is Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women and spies but not many know about the spy part but there is another school just like ours Blackthorne Institution for Exceptional Young Men and now eight our girls from our junior class have been chosen to go there for the rest of the year". There were gasps about finding out about the other spy school and another for the chance to meet them. All the girls who weren't in our year turned to look at us with envy. Whispers and Giggles broke out, my mom and Mr Solomon gave each other a look then they looked at the only four girls who weren't surprised I guesses our secret has been found out. I didn't get a chance to talk to girls because my mom started speaking again "Girls listen Mr Solomon will be now and the rest will be going in a weeks' time because he used to attend and study at the school so it won't seem suspicious" Another round of gasps went but not us four cause I knew he went there because that is where he met my dad. "The girls that are going are Anna Fetteman, Eva Pascal, Kim Lee, Courtney Bear, Rebecca Baxter" Bex gave mom a glare for calling her Rebecca but continued speaking as she didn't notice but I know she did "Cameron Morgan, Elizabeth Sutton and Macey McHenry" That we didn't know about after dinner we ran to our rooms. "Can you believe they only giving us a week to pack, Cammie I am paking for everyone and don't think about argueing guys" Macey said, we didn't even open our mouth's because there was no point she would win anyway so we just let her pack our stuff.

 **\- TIME SKIP -**

It was the day we were going to Blackthorne and cause we packed at the start of the week we didn't stress. "CAMERON ANN MORGAN HURRY AND GET OF THE BLOODY BATHROOM WE ARE GOING TO BE LATE AND MCAEY AND I NEED TO DO YOUR HAIR AND MAKE UP" Bex yelled. After many argument I got Macey to let me wear jeans. I got dressed quickly and ran into room seeing Bex and Macey with their done make up & hair and were finishing up with Liz. When they were done I had sat down after 27minutes 57seconds they were finished we were done and got out the room with a bags. Do you know how hard it is to get down three flights of stair with six giant suitcases each, Macey claimed it was for if we had any time to go shopping. After we got down stairs we saw that we were the only ones there, I walked passed a mirror had to agree that I did look hot. I was wearing yellow loose crop top and a brown almost black leather jacket with blue faded skinny jeans and black ankle heel boots with gold studs around. My makeup wasn't too out there with just mascara, eye liner, a bit of blusher and bright red lip stick that was the only thing I didn't agree on. My hair was beautiful and comfortable with a waterfall braid. Bex was wearing a denim colour skater skirt with a black and white stripped crop top a black biker jacket and dark blue sneakers. Her makeup was the same as mine and she had a tight high ponytail. Liz was wearing a pale pink mini skirt and white flowery shirt with denim jacket and pink ballet pumps, she also had the same makeup as me and had hair in braids. Macey was wearing white tight crop and black waist high shorts with a kimono jacket and black sneaker heels with grey studs. Same makeup and hair down. When we got the front of the school and waited 3 minutes 26 seconds the rest of the girls showed up. Mr Solomon came late usual and asked to speak to me, Macey, Bex and Liz in private. "Ladies if we were in a normal high school you girls would be classed as the popular girls and there are four Blackthorne boys just like you Jonas Anderson just like you Miss Sutton a tech wiz but not as great, Nick Cross a new addition the decendent of the founder of the school and also expert things on disguises like Miss McHenry, Grant Newman the best at P&E like you Miss Baxter and a bit theatrical lastly Zachary Goode he has had a tuff childhood and that is what pushed him to be the best at everything like you Miss Morgan and is the only student who can beat Grant like you and Bex so what I mean girls, is just to be careful" We all blushed to the tips of our ears because Joe had basically just told us about our soul mates. After we just walked to the helicopter got on and barely listened to what Joe talked about. In 4 hours 26minutes 12 seconds Mr Solomon said "We are here ladies it in the middle of the night and right now they are all sleeping, they think I just went to get ready a fake mission so I will come back at breakfast but you will come back at dinner, Now I know you girls would like to make an entrance to remember so that what you will be doing tomorrow" We were led to our rooms and had to share four a room so we just stayed with our dorm mates, we just about to go in our rooms when Joe said "Remember Ladies the bigger the better" then turned around and walked on. We all got into rooms and went straight to bed everyone too tied to speak.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Disclaimer:** I own a lot of stuff but not Gallagher Girls cause Ally Carter owns them.

Cammies's POV

I woke up before anyone else and if you know me you know that never happens, maybe It was because we had just spent our first night at Blackthorne an ALL BOYS SPY school and I was pretty nervous but don't tell anyone that. I let my roommates sleep and went to have a quick shower and put on a blue tank top and black short and messy bun a little bit of makeup. Hey we may just be going over a plans for tonight but a girl can never be prepared.

When I walked I saw Liz on her laptop probably hacking into the updated system of the CIA, Bex reading our P&E book easy ways to kill 101 and Macey reading a fashion magazine. "Hey Cammie we called the rest of girls and they are going to be here in 30 minutes no wait 29 minutes 58 seconds". Ahhh Liz always has to be specific. "Bloody hell Liz u really didn't have to be so specific" Bex said. "Leave the poor girl alone, Liz its alright do what you want" Macey replied trying to hold her laughter.

 **-TIME SKIP-**

Exactly 29 minutes 58 seconds later we got knocks on our door, we know Liz counted. I went to open up the door seeing as no one else was getting up. When I opened the door I saw that Eva, Kim, Anna were all dressed like us **(A/N: In that time all the rest of the girls had quick showers and wore tank top and shorts)** except Courtney who wore short shorts and short tank top which had a low dip near her cleavage.

"So what the plan, I was thinking we could hack into their speaker system announce all of their then walk in" Kim Lee always the first to get started. I could see Liz really liking that idea the other girls to but waiting to see if there was anything more exciting. "I think we should all come in mask through the door as if it was a Code Black and just beat everyone up" Bex said everyone like that apart from Liz and Kim who were scared they were going to hurt someone Macey totally agreed "Yeah and do it in cute but dangerous out fits" she replied.

We were all started to think which was a better Idea till Anna interrupted us "Kim's idea isn't scary enough and Bex's idea is to scary so I think we should let Cammie think of one she is good at everything and they best to decide". I felt myself blushing when everyone agreed and looked at me. Bex agreed "Please Cammie do it for the team" she pleaded. "ok" I agreed "I was thinking we mix in a bit of everyone's idea first Kim Lee will hack into the light system and dim them, Liz would hack into the speaker system and say with a mans voice and say Blackthorne Institution meet you worst nightmare. Which would set off a code black then all of the rest of the girls would get into helicopter and jump out crashing into Grand Hall from the ceiling like angels wearing pink combat pants and six inch black ankle heel boot with a white tight tank top make up would be smoky eye shadow and bright red lipstick and hair in tight high pony tail. We land on the tables and start singing 'Who run the World' So what do you think" I asked

Bex looked at all of the other girls who nodded and practically yelled "Cammie we think it's a bloody brilliant idea how did you think of all that". I replied "Thanks guys Bex stop shouting we still need to keep a low till tonight ok" After that everyone left, I got a note from Joe saying dinner started at seven so at quarter past five so we had two hours to get ready and not do the plan too early.

 **-TIME SKIP-**

The girls had just arrived and we were getting ready Courtney in the shower, Kim get her hair done by Bex ,Anna getting her makeup done and Eva getting dressed while me and Liz so we were all really busy. After the Liz, Macey and nearly Bex were ready I got in shower and toke my time because we still had 45 minutes to meet Joe at the helicopter pad I even washed my hair with my favourite shampoo I got out and still had 28 minutes put on robe and went to Bex who dried then did my hair after was Macey with my makeup with seven minutes left I went to get dressed, I came out the bathroom and everyones jaw dropped "What?" I asked in confusion. Eva was the first to cut her self out of her frozen pose "You look amazing Cammie" "So do you" instead of Eva answering Courtney did "We look hot but you Cammie are just topping that" I didn't really believe it so went to look at myself and wow I wasn't kidding anyone.

"OK guys what ever can we just go now" I pleaded they all nodded and we walked up and met Joe "Hello ladies I trust you have come up with plan I don't want to know it and good luck" and then walked off dinner had just started so we were all climbing in helicopter. Kim was just about to dim the light and had the remote for the music in her hand and Liz was waiting to do her part when Bex and Macey came up to me said "Sorry Cammie we just couldn't resist you know we love you and you love us" But before I had a chance to reply I got pushed out the helicopter, if you're guessing Bex or Macey did it you're wrong it Liz. Liz of all people it had to be my most non-violent friend.

Before I landed I got a chance to get into the position we learnt in P&E if we were ever in this situation, that's my school for you. I chrashe through what Blackthorne call bulletproof windows and landed gracefully on the table. As soon as I landed all eyes were on me "Cammie you do know you just crashed through bullet proof windows I imagined eight people maybe but one wow well done." After a pause he seemed to reliaze something cause he said "This wasn't a part of the plan was it?" "No Joe I wasn't I got pushed out of the freaking helicopter 40ft in the air with no equipment" "Where are the rest any way?" straight after he said that the lights dimmed and Liz came on with a manly voice "Blackthorne Institution meet your worst nightmare" I had ten second before they all jumped in so I ran into position and said "Joe they will be here in 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1."

That is when it rained Gallagher Girls

 **A/ N: Sorry if it was really bad review its bad or good, review things you would like me to include got an idea of what I want to happen but can always change. Trying to make it sound as American as I can but plz don't hate me I'm British but trying.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Disclaimer: My idea but Ally Carter's Book**

Zach's POV

I was walking quickly to dinner in hurry because my headmaster Dr Steve had an important announcement and if you knew what type of school I went to you would understand I might as well tell you so you don't get confused I go to Blackthorne Institution for Exceptional Young Men but it's a school for spies/assassins in training not very people know about the spy part and very few know about the assassin part. My roommates and bestfriends Grant Newman, Jonas Anderson and Nick Cross. We got there with a few minutes to spare so we took our time picking our food.

When we sat down we that everyone was here and Dr Steve was at the podium he started taking boring school announcement we all drowned the sound out Jonas broke the silence by saying "I thought he said he had something important to say"

Grant being said "Maybe that's not Dr Steve maybe it's an Alien who has taken over his body"

Nick replied "Really Grant really sometimes I wonder how you got into Blackthorne

I actually Jonas's question "So did Jonas so did I"

After that we all stop talking and perked up when Dr Steve said "Attention, boys I have a very special announcement…."

But he never go to finish his sentence because someone crashed through our bulletproof windows wondering why we bullet proof windows well that my school for you. The person on the first year's table we saw that it was girl, everyone turned to stare at beautiful blonde girl with bright diamond eyes.

Mr Solomon said in awe "Cammie you do know you just crashed through bulletproof windows I imagined eight people maybe but eight wow, well done"

After a pause Mr Solomon seemed to realize something because he said "This wasn't a part of the plan was it"

What plan I had no time to think because the mysterious girl replied "No Joe it wasn't I just got pushed out the freaking helicopter 40ft in the air with no equipment"

WOW first she calls Mr Solomon by his first name and isn't dead and then she get pushed out a helicopter and isn't dead and top it all off she has this mesmerising voice that anyone could get lost in.

"Where are the rest?" Mr Solomon says

Wait there more people? Straight after he said the light dimmed and a man's voice came through "Blackthorne Institution meet your worst nightmare"

Cammie ran onto the table that we were sitting at and said "Joey they will be here in 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1"

Then seven more people guessing girls fell through our smashed windows landing gracefully on each table then they all started singing and dancing.

 **All the girls**

Girls, we run this mother (yeah) [4x]

Who run the world? Girls (girls)  
Who run the world? Girls (girls)  
Who run the world? Girls (girls)  
Who run the world? Girls (girls)  
Who run this mother? Girls  
Who run this mother? Girls  
Who run this mother? Girls  
Who run this mother? Girls  
Who run the world? Girls (girls)  
Who run the world? Girls (girls)  
Who run the world? Girls (girls)  
Who run the world? Girls (girls)

 **Cammie**

Some of them men think they freak this like we do  
But no they don't  
Make your cheque come at they neck  
Disrespect us no they won't  
(YEAH)

Boy don't even try to touch this  
Boy this beat is crazy  
This is how they made me  
Houston, Texas baby  
This goes out to all my girls that's in the club rocking the latest  
Who will buy it for themselves and get more money later  
I think I need a barber  
None of these niggas can fade me  
I'm so good with this  
I remind you I'm so hood with this

Boy I'm just playing  
Come here baby  
Hope you still like me  
F' you pay me

My persuasion can build a nation  
Endless power, the love we can devour  
You'll do anything for me

 **All the girls**

Who run the world? Girls (girls)  
Who run the world? Girls (girls)  
Who run the world? Girls (girls)  
Who run the world? Girls (girls)  
Who run this mother? Girls  
Who run this mother? Girls  
Who run this mother? Girls  
Who run this mother? Girls  
Who run the world? Girls (girls)  
Who run the world? Girls (girls)  
Who run the world? Girls (girls)  
Who run the world? Girls (girls)

It's hot up in here DJ don't be scared to run this run this back  
I'm repping for the girls who taking over the world help me raise a glass for the college grads

Cammie

41 rolling to let you know what time it is, check  
You can't hold me  
I work my 9 to 5, better cut my check  
This goes out to all the women getting it in you're on your grind  
To other men that respect what I do please accept my shine  
Boy you know you love it how we're smart enough to make these millions  
Strong enough to bear the children then get back to business  
see, you better not play me oh come here baby  
Hope you still like me, F' you pay me

My persuasion can build a nation  
Endless power, the love we can devour  
You'll do anything for me

 **All the girls**

Who run the world? Girls (girls)  
Who run the world? Girls (girls)  
Who run the world? Girls (girls)  
Who run the world? Girls (girls)  
Who run the world? Girls (girls)  
Who run this mother? Girls  
Who run this mother? Girls  
Who run this mother? Girls  
Who run this mother? Girls  
Who run the world? Girls (girls)  
Who run the world? Girls (girls)  
Who run the world? Girls (girls)  
Who run the world? Girls (girls)

 **All the girls**

Who are we?  
What we run?!  
The world  
(Who run this mother?)  
Who are we ?  
What we run?!  
The world  
(Who run this mother?)  
Who are we?  
What do we run?!  
We run the world  
(Who run this mother?!)  
Who are we?!  
What we run?!  
We run the world!  
Who run the world? Girls

After there peformance they all jumped off the table at the same time and introduced them selves **(A/N: Cant remember what Eva, Kim, Anna and Courtney look so guessing)** First was a girl with short bright long red hair

"Hi my name is Anna I am a field student and my codename is FireGirl **(A/N: Thinking of the hunger games).**

Then she walked off the podium and next was a girl tall brunette with hazel eyes

"Hi I'm Courtney I am a field student and my codename shopaholic"

Next was a girl with Black hair and cat like colour eyes

"Hi I'm Eva I am a field student and my codename is CatEyes"

This girl who defenitly did not belong as a field agent with her long brown hair glasses and freckles

"Hi I'm Kim I am a research task student and my codename is techwhiz"

Girl who looked perfect for jonas pretty and shy walked up

"H..hi I'm.. I'm Elizabeth but call me Liz I am research task student and my codename is BookWorm"

I saw all the research task guys and Jonas who looked like he was going to faint. I guess this Liz has made an impression in the hacking world and she was a ¼ of part of Chamelons team the greatest spy ever.

A girl walked like a goddess with her tanned skin and chocolate colour eyes "Hi I'm Bex"

Mr Solomon interupted by saying "Her name is Rebecca but trust don't call her that and plz Bex speak with your normal accent"

The girl glared and got ready to charge at him but relaxed when he told us not to call her Rebecca then glared when asked to speak she sounded like a normal american teenage girl and she continued with a "You heard him don't call me that I am a field student and my name codename is duchess"

she spoke with a british accent and she was another part of chameleon's team.

A girl who looked like she couldn't care less but also looked really familiar

"Hi I'm Macey McHenry yes the senator's daughter I am a field student and my codename is Peacock"

I knew I recognized her from somewhere and she was another part of chameleon team and the only person left was Cammie and she didn't look chameleon worthy.

"Hi I am Cammie as you already know because my best friends Macey, Bex, Liz pushed me out the helicopter"

Glaring at the girls who all smirked apart from Liz who actually looked sorry

"I am a field student and my codename is…"

Mr Solomon jumped in by saying "Classified"

Everyone was confused apart from the girls and Cammie who walked off the podium smirking and swaying her hips with the gentle breeze of the wind **(A/N: remember the windows are smashed)** and the light that was back on shinning her crystal diamond eyes.

 **(A/N: Sorry toke 4ever writing this one I had an idea I just couldn't write as a cahpter if you know what I mean. Any comment any feedback you have always trying to improve the things you said before I have tried to do. This is a Zammie, Brant, Nacey & Lonas with other suprises. If this goes well will make a squel only the beginning so plz review)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Disclaimer: Ally Carter owns everything apart from my story line. (A/N: Sorry it has taken this long to update but I forgot about this story and I had nothing to right so this might be really shit, but oh well I like writing it)**

Cammie's POV

After the dramatic entrance all us girls split up in half Anna, Eva, Kim and Courtney went to sit at the seniors table while me Macey, Liz and Bex went to sit with the juniors. Where I saw a very familiar Grant Newman who I could tell had a massive crush on Bex.

"Grant" I said rudely "Cammie" he replied just as rudely "Wait you two know each other" Bex screamed. Well thanks a lot Bex now everyone in hall is staring looking shocked except my ever so smart godfather Joey Solomon.

I ignored Bex ran up to Grant hugged him and wrapped my legs around waist, chuckling he said "I've missed you too Cammie"

"Wait, dude do you know this girl" said someone who I think was Nick as Grant had described all of them to me.

"Yes Nick Cross he does know me, seeing as I am his ever so lovable cousin Cammie Morgan"

"Why didn't you tell us, Bloody hell Cammie why do you all ways have to be a bitch?" I got off Grant, turned aroung and looked at Bex she looked pissed off. Does she not understand that this information was classified I told her and she replied.

"I don't give fuck if it was classified Cammie, we are meant to be sisters and sisters tell each other everyting"

"Fine act stuck if you want fight lets fight then Bitch it on" We both started running towards each other only to be stopped by Joey and Grant and Bex being stopped by Macey and Anna.

"Ladies stop it you are both setting a bad example for our school" Joey shouted at both of us

"But Joey it wasn't my fault Bex here doesn't understand the concept of things being classified even though both her parents work at MI6" I said in the sweet voice that all ways got Joe to give me anything

"I know that's why I am going to take her outside to talk her but next time to rely on violence" he said softly

"Ok Joey" then I went to sit down as they walked out I turned around and shouted "Bex I will always love you as a sister and I am really sorry" I was just about to start eating the food when I felt someone behind me.

"Its Ok Cammie I know you couldn't tell us but it still stung I forgive and I am sorry as well for being a bitch" I said it was Ok and Joe was satisfied with this argument and didn't need to talk to Bex so he just returned to the teachers table.

"Well Cammie and Bex both of you know how to make an expression" Macey said looking bored before returning to her fashion magazine.

"Yeah guys don't you think that as an exaggeration" Liz said quietly

"Well know when we leave they will always remember the two hot girls who had a fight after jumping out a helicopter 40ft in the air then an amazing performance to who run the world" said Bex with a huge smirk I nodded with her in agreement

"Guys have you noticed that people are still staring at us" Liz said before looking down blushing. So me and Bex did something any girl would do in this situation we stood up in our chairs and shouted together "Taking a fucking picture it will last longer you fucking bastards"

"Cammie language" Joe said looking amused "Sorry Joe" I replied with a grin, they all turned so we both sat down and continued eating our food. "So girls let me introduced ourselves" said Zach Goode with a smirk that looked like it never went away.

"Its Ok Zach you don't need to, I know who you are and know a lot about you and I will tell the girls when we get to our room" I said smugly

"I don't think you know anything about me" he said with his smirk getting bigger if that was even possible.

"He is Nick Cross he started last year because he was the anscestor of the founder of this school, he doesn't know but fuck, Nick your dads parents with very wealthy not because they were business but cause they worked for the CIA all their life. I know Grant seeing as my dad's sister is his mom. Jonas Anderson his parent our civillians like Nick's Macey's and Liz's but he is the school best hacker nearly as good as Liz over here"

I winked at Liz who was staring even Macey had put her magazine to listen to what I was saying, I turned around to listen to if anyone else apart from the juniors at Blackthourne we listen but no one was so I continued what I saying but before I did Zach looked scared about wat I was going to say about him but I knew everyone on this table knew about his past.

"As I was saying Jonas your parents our civilians and you're really smart you are from Montana and going during break. Finally, Zachary Goode your parents were both spies but here is the twist your mom who went to Gallagher turned rogue and joined the Circle of Cavan and your dad tried to stop her but she killed him now your mom thinks you are working with her so you don't get killed and Joey gives you the information to tell her"

After I had finished speaking I got a reaction out of everyone I mean everyone even Macey who is looking bored every single person had wide eyes and their had jaws that had practically dropped to the floor, Jonas and Liz's reaction was the funniest they had both fainted onto the person they were next to.

"Cammie are you 100% sure that Zach isn't working with his mom" Bex asked quietly.

I looked at Zach who probably heard what Bex just said but gave me an expressionless face "Yeah Bex I am"

"Cammie you are probably the best cousin I have ever had look at everyone's face it is not easy for these people to react" said Grant chuckling lightly trying to defuse the tension on the table.

When Liz and Jonas woke up they both they looked at each other and looked down and blushed it was kina cute, after the tension about how I knew all the boys we all continued eating our food in a comfortable silence.

Macey looking quite pissed of said "Does nobody want to know how she knew all this information" People looked at each other agreeing then all looked at me.

"Well I am glad someone finally asked, it was when I was around 14 a year after Grant told me about his friends so I went to the CIA headquarters which I not that had sneak in got a high level clearance computer and searched all their names," that was the end of the conversation till right at the end when me and girls were just about to go back to our rooms.

"How do you know I am not working with my mom, Gallagher Girl" he said

"Because Zach I look at you and know for a fact that you hate what your mom is doing and want to stop her" I replied softly after that he turned around and started talking to someone else. I hugged Grant and Joe then me and all the girls from Gallagher stood up to leave we opened the door to their grand hall but I turned around last minute and shouted "We know that Blackthourne Institution for Boys is not for spies but for assassins"

I didn't get time to see their expression because we all ran to our rooms giggling. I waved to Anna, Kim, Eva and Courtney before they went into their room the I walked in our room.

"So that was an event full day" Macey as she was changing her PJY's, me, Bex and Liz nodded in agreement whilst also getting change before getting into bed.

"Night Guys" I said

"Night Cammie" they replied. As I was drifting to sleep I heard Macey say "I am arranging everyone clothes seeing as Cammie got to let wear our own clothes" I was gone to reply and went to have a dreamless sleep.

 **(A/N: That was probably the worst chapter cause I was trying to get everything included but give a chance for everyone to talk I know that in normal Zammie stories that Cammie liked Zach straight away but in this chapter she was just over whelmed and didn't even look well at Zach properly yet but she will see Zach properly in the next chapter).**


End file.
